


The Wedding Crasher

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Thanksgiving, Hospital, M/M, Wedding, crashed, don't be an ass and just read the story, harry - Freeform, here's your present, i think its okay, idk cute, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, not really angst? maybe, you'll like it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis decides to crash a wedding. Well, Harry's wedding specifically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote at like 3 am.

Louis took a few deep breaths. This was it. There was no backing down now. 

He looked up at a massive church with large stained glass windows. His heart thumped unsteadily. 

Harry was just beyond those giant wooden doors, probably already standing at the end of the isle, black fitted tux and large smile on his face. Louis knew that Harry would he unhappy to see him. He also knew that there was a woman in a white dress, whose hair was probably done nicely, make up detailed to perfection, behind those doors as well, who would be just as equally unhappy to see him. 

Louis had to do this though. If he didn't talk to Harry, and at least make an effort to get the curly haired boy back, he'd never be able to sleep again. He was already having enough trouble with it as it was.

He reached in his pocket and checked his phone. It was almost two o'clock. Harry's bride, Veronica or Victoria or something, was probably just about to walk down the isle. 

Louis sighed. He needed to get his bearings together. He'd prepared a speech two days ago, and even though he had spent hours memorizing it, most of it managed to slip his mind at the sight of the church.

He bit his lip nervously. The time was five after two. He straightened his tie, and with one last big breath, pushed the massive wooden doors open.

Louis was pretty sure that every single person in the church turned around to look at him. He scanned the guests, recognizing most of them. Gemma, Anne, Robin, and more. 

He took two small steps forward. Harry stood at the end of a velvety red carpet, which must have been pegged as the isle. He was dressed to the nines, pure black suit and burgundy bow tie. To his left stood Liam, Zayn, and Niall. They all held looks that Louis could only describe as shock and maybe a little disappointment. 

"Louis," Harry began quietly, "What are you doing here?"

Louis swallowed thickly and looked at the floor for a moment. His heart sped rapidly. It had been almost three years since he last talked to Harry in person. 

"Uh, Harry, I know I wasn't exactly invited to your...uh...-"

"Wedding," Zayn threw out.

"Yes, wedding, thank you Zayn, but I can't move on knowing that I haven't told you exactly how I feel about you."

"Louis, I don't think now is a good time-" Liam started.

"Shut up Liam," Louis snapped. "Its a perfect time. Okay, uh, I don't know how to start this. Well firstly, why are you getting married, Harry? Don't tell me some bullshit lie, either. I know your type and Veronica-"

"Victoria," the bride interrupted.

"Yes, whatever, is certainly not your type. Look at her, Harry. She's pretty, maybe even beautiful, but she's not for you."

"That's quite rude mate," Niall cut in.

Louis shrugged. "Maybe, but its honest. I mean, I've never really spoken to the girl, but I can just tell by looking at her that she's a downright snob."

"Hey, watch who you're talking about! That's my sister," a big man in an ugly suit grumbled.

"Frankly, I don't care who she is lad," Louis said. He stood a little taller, regaining some of the confidence he had lost on the ride to the church.

Victoria's brother stood and puffed out his chest. "Yeah, well how would you like it if I punched you in the fuck-"

"Sit down David," Harry said sternly. David opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped and slowly took his seat again.

"Also," Louis continued, "You can't just throw away what we had. Harry, our relationship was special. It was fun, and lively, and amazing-"

"And stressful," Harry chimed in. He sighed, a tired look in his green eyes. "Towards the end, all we ever did was fight, Louis. Don't you remember that?"

"Of course I do, Harry. But-"

"No buts, Louis." Harry grabbed Victoria's hand and squeezed it gently. "This is who I love. This wonderful woman right here." Victoria blushed. "I want to be with her, and today is our wedding day. Can't you see how happy we are, Louis?" 

Louis looked deep into Harry's eyes, tears in his own blue ones. "You're not happy. I can see that you're not happy with her..."

"But I am! I love Victoria, Louis. I'm over you. I need you to understand that you and I don't have a future together, alright?" 

Louis nodded and blinked back tears. "I understand," he whispered.

The entire room was silent for minutes before Louis cleared his throat. He took one last look at all of the wedding guests, his old friends, and Harry before exiting through the wooden doors.

Later that evening, probably around seven, Louis was far too drunk for his own good. He was sat out on the hotel balcony. He wouldn't be driving home to Doncaster until tomorrow. 

His whole family would be so disappointed in him. His mum was so happy when he told her he was off to get Harry back. Daisy had squealed with delight and jumped up and down with Phoebe. Everyone was expecting him to come back with the curly haired boy. He had failed.

Every sip of vodka seemed to push Harry further back in his mind, which, he had to admit, felt pretty damn good at that moment.

The longer he sat on that balcony, cold wind sweeping through his hair, the sleepier he got. He might've just fallen asleep out there too, if a warm hand hadn't miraculously appeared on his shoulder.

He jumped, almost falling out of the chair. 

"Didn't mean to scare you mate," Zayn said.

Louis placed the bottle of vodka on the ground next to his chair and turned around enough to see Zayn pull a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Give me one," Louis said.

"You don't smoke Lou."

"Maybe I want to start," he retaliated. 

Zayn shrugged and handed Louis a cigarette and a lighter. The older boy lit it and took a drag so long it almost seemed as if he would finish the cigarette off right then. He managed to cough and make himself look like an idiot as well.

"Harry isn't mad at you," Zayn said after a moment's silence.

Louis took another drag of the cigarette, managing not to sputter or cough this time. "I wouldn't care even if he was."

"That's a lie and you know it," Zayn said a bit harshly.

Louis sighed and flicked his cigarette off of the balcony. "So what? Harry is married now. Victoria is pretty and obviously smart. I hope they're happy together."

Zayn grimaced and stared off into the distance for a while, finishing his own cigarette. "He still loves you, you know."

Louis bit his lip for a moment before shaking his head. "If he loved me, he wouldn't have married Victoria."

"Louis, its a bit hard to make on the spot decisions, especially when you're about to marry someone. You couldn't have expected him to drop everything and-"

"Just shut up! I don't want to talk about it anymore! I'll..I'll move on. I'll forget about him," Louis yelled.

Zayn sighed and nodded. He gently clapped Louis on the shoulder before leaving.

And Louis knew just then that he made a mistake. He knew that he shouldn't have yelled at Zayn. And in the back of his drunken mind, he knew he shouldn't have gotten behind the wheel of his tiny, green car, but really, he just wanted to go home and hug his mum and let her comfort him.

On the way home, he could just barely hear a little voice yelling at him. Screaming, 'get out of the car. You shouldn't be driving. You're drunk.' But he ignored his brain and his conscience. 

About fifteen miles from home, halfway down a highway, a murky gray pickup slammed on its breaks in front of Louis. His mind was still foggy from alcohol, and his reflexes were slowed down a great deal. 

His right foot fumbled for the break, but he didn't hit the pedal in time. He slammed into the back of the truck, blacking out instantly.

When Louis woke up, he had the worst headache he'd ever experienced in his life. There were bright lights shining into his eyes, causing him to wince. He lifted his arms and tried to sit up, only to have a hand appear on his chest and push him back down gently.

"Lie still for a while mate," Liam said.

Louis looked around at his surroundings. He was most definitely in a hospital. He saw his mum, Niall, Zayn, and Liam were in the room with him.

"Hi baby. How do you feel?" Jay asked, standing up and walking over to Louis' bed side.

"Head smarts a bit," he replied honestly.

Jay nodded. "I reckoned it would. Now, what were you thinking, driving while intoxicated? You've got some hefty fines to pay off. I don't understand why-"

The door of Louis' hospital room flew open, revealing a mop of curly hair and lanky limbs that Louis knew better than the back of his hand.

"I didn't know how you like your coffee Jay. I hope it tastes alr- Louis. You're awake," Harry said, nearly spilling the four cups of coffee he was managing to carry in two hands.

"Yeah. I'm awake," Louis repeated, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"How do you feel? The doctor said that-"

"Cut the shit Harry. Why are you here?" Louis asked tiredly. 

He was done playing games with the younger boy. If Harry wasn't his, then he wanted Harry out of his life.

"Well, I-I thought..I dunno, I thought y-you-" Harry stammered.

"I really don't care what you thought. I don't want to see you right now."

"But if you'll just give me a chance to explain-"

"I'm tired of all of this Harry!" Louis screamed, a little bit louder than he meant to. "I'm tired of fighting with you. I'm tired of looking at you and getting a mental image of you and Victoria together. I'm tired glancing at your stupid green eyes and falling in love all over again...Just leave me alone...please."

Louis looked down at his hands as he finished speaking. His eyes welled with tears that he refused to let fall. Harry sighed and handed everyone their coffees before walking over to Louis' bedside.

"Please let me speak Lou," he pleaded.

"Don't. Do not call me that," Louis grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded once. "Okay. But..will you listen to what I have to say?"

Louis sighed before sharing looks with everyone else in the room, who all nodded and threw him small smiles. 

"Fine. You have two minutes," Louis decided.

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank you. Uh, I basically came to check on you. When I heard that you had gotten into an accident, I-I panicked. I immediately thought the worst."

Louis bit his lip and muttered, "It was nice of you to come see me, but I don't think-"

"And I left Victoria."

Louis could've sworn that his eyes popped out of his head. He choked on nothing but air before finally managing to catch his breath. "W-what?"

"After you crashed my wedding, I kept trying to be angry with you, but I couldn't. Every time I looked at the ring on my finger, I got this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Victoria kind of figured out that I was going to leave her before I even figured it out myself. Nonetheless, she threw a big enough fit. Tossed all of my clothes out a window." Harry shrugged as if it was nothing.

Louis' jaw went slack. His blue eyes were still wide as he tried to comprehend everything. "I still don't understand. I-I..what?"

Harry chuckled quietly and grabbed Louis' hand. "I still love you, you idiot."

A goofy smile appeared on Louis' face. He squeezed Harry's hand gently. "I'm not an idiot."

"You are actually, but that's okay. You're my idiot." Harry said jokingly.

Louis mused over that for a moment. "Hmm. Your idiot. I like the sound of that." 

"I thought you would," Harry said, leaning forward to capture Louis' lips in a careful kiss.

Louis sighed happily as they pulled apart, and suddenly it didn't matter that his head was killing him, or that he was probably waist deep in fines, because Harry was his again, and that was all he ever really wanted in the first place.


End file.
